Él siempre se equivocaba
by RachelBlack13
Summary: Peter recuerda cómo empezó a fastidiarse su vida, desde una perspectiva poco halagüeña. One shot.


Peter nunca quiso ser alguien popular. Nunca quiso ser admirado, ni… Pero, ¿a quién intenta engañar? Todo adolescente que se precie de serlo quiere ser el centro de atención. Y él lo consiguió, pero sólo a medias.

Siempre estuvieron ellos cuatro, los merodeadores. Desde principios de Hogwarts habían sido inseparables. Peter estaba contento, hasta podría decirse que durante su estancia en la escuela fue feliz. Salvo por ciertas excepciones.

Sus tres amigos siempre tenían chicas con las que salir, aunque nunca le dejaban solo. Salvo en los partidos de quidditch, porque jugaban todos _menos él_. Y todas las chicas les adoraban. _Excepto a él_. A él le tenían envidia por pasar tanto tiempo con sus idolatrados amigos. La mayor parte de las chicas, y no pocos chicos, hubieran dado un dineral por cambiarse con él. De hecho, la primera vez que Peter Pettigrew se vendió, lo hizo a una chica.

-Por favor, _necesito_ estar más cerca de él –le había suplicado ella. Era una chica del montón, en la que los merodeadores ni siquiera habían reparado, pues no era excesivamente lanzada, ni provocativa. Demonios, ni siquiera era especialmente maja. Pero a Peter le gustaba. Y, por mucho que le doliera que ella quisiera estar con uno de sus amigos antes que con él, le dio lo que deseaba: un mechón de pelo.

Mes y medio después, la chica volvió a hablar con él, para decirle que, durante una hora debería estar ausente, para que ella se pudiera cambiar por él con la poción multijugos que había preparado. Después se encontrarían en el mismo lugar, y ella le pagaría lo acordado.

¡Nadie sabe cuánto lamentó Peter aquella decisión! Sus amigos, que no eran tontos, se dieron cuenta en seguida del intercambio. La chica, con su adorado James interrogándola, les contó todo. Sus amigos se enfurecieron con él durante el tiempo en que él tardó en explicarles lo que le gustaba la chica, y el precio que él había puesto a sus tres cabellos. Un beso.

Cabe decir que, tras el fiasco, ella no le pagó. Aunque, años después, Peter también dudaba de que lo hubiera hecho de haber salido bien.

La segunda vez ya no fue por un beso. Un compañero de la escuela le fue a visitar a principio de las vacaciones de Navidad, por sorpresa. Le acorraló, y le ofreció una gran suma de dinero por saber cual era la última contraseña que había usado en la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Peter pensó, sin temor a equivocarse, que no hacía daño a nadie porque las contraseñas las cambiaban cada cierto tiempo, y justo dos días después de Navidad tocaba el cambio. ¡Pobre Peter! Siempre metiendo la pata, como comprobó al volver a la escuela… Alguien había entrado en la torre de Gryffindor, y había robado objetos personales de un montón de gente que se quedaba allí en Navidades. Hasta tres meses después no supo a lo que se enfrentaban.

Una tarde lluviosa de Abril, estaba paseándose con Remus (últimamente muy alicaído, pues su novia se había ido a otro país, dejándole hecho polvo) cuando una de las ranas de chocolate que intentaba comerse saltó muy alto y muy lejos. Fue velozmente a buscarla, para que su amigo no se molestara, y escuchó una conversación que no debería.

-En la torre de Gryfindor tampoco ha habido resultados. Solo nos queda por buscar en Ravenclaw, mi Señor. ¿Cómo podríamos hacer para…?

-Silencio –dijo una voz fría, que hizo estremecerse a Peter. –Mi percepción no llega mucho más allá del espejo, y creo… que alguien te está escuchando.

Peter, mucho más veloz de lo que se lo permitían sus piernas normalmente, saltó hacia su amigo, que le estaba esperando un trecho más allá, mientras la puerta de un aula se abría de golpe. Peter, a medio camino entre el aula y Remus, se quedó mirando a la persona que había salido del aula y Snape, a su vez, le miró a él. Lenta, muy lentamente, fue esbozando una sonrisa que Peter no creyó que una persona humana pudiera reproducir, de tan diabólica que parecía. Después se dio la vuelta y se largó.

A partir de ese día, Peter intentó no estar a solas nunca, estar siempre rodeado de gente, y alejado de Snape. Hasta que llegó la final de Quidditch.

Se sentó rodeado de sus compañeros de casa, pero algo le hizo levantarse de un salto en mitad del partido y dirigirse a una zona oculta bajo las tribunas. Allí estaba Snape, junto con otros dos compinches que le apuntaban con una varita. Ellos dos parecían mayores.

-Supongo que sabes por qué estás aquí, ¿no? –Peter no movió un músculo. Nunca, en toda su vida le habían apuntado tan amenazadoramtene con _dos_ varitas. Estaba aterrorizado. Snape continuó: -Sé que has escuchado conversaciones que no deberías, Pettigrew, y creo que McGonagall se sentiría muy decepcionada contigo. Ah, no, espera… Si ya lo está…

Los compañeros de Snape rieron.

-Lo que quería decirte es que a mi maestro no le importa que hayas escuchado una parte de la conversación. De hecho, tu estupidez nos va a servir a nosotros… como ya lo ha hecho antes.

Peter intentó reunir el poco aplomo que le quedaba, y actuar como lo habrían hecho sus amigos.

-No creas que os voy a ayudar en nada, _Snivellus_.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba arrodillado en el suelo, aullando de dolor. Snape le apuntaba con su varita, con las facciones desencajadas.

-No te mofes de mí, enano. Esto ha sido solo una muestra de lo que te espera por negarte a colaborar. El Lord Oscuro es mucho más hábil que yo con las torturas.

Peter tembló de nuevo. Quiso negarse de nuevo, pero el sólo recuerdo del dolor y la tortura le hicieron brotar las lágrimas.

-¿Qué queréis de mí? Sólo soy un crío…

-Sí, ya lo veo. Te tenía en más estima, después de aguantar siete años a tus amigos, pensé que soportarías mejor este suplicio.

Peter, arrodillado en el césped como estaba, se mordió la lengua. No quería otra dosis de dolor.

-De todas formas, no te vamos a pedir nada complicado, pues conocemos tus límites mejor que tú mismo. Sólo queremos información. Acerca de tus amigos. Y sus noviecitas.

-No voy a traicionar… -antes de terminar la frase, el dolor recorría de nuevo todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Los tres mortífagos (pues Peter ya no tenía dudas) le dejaron retorciéndose allí.

-Piénsalo, Pettigrew. Tienes mucho que ganar si colaboras. Pero aún perderás más si no lo haces… Recibirás noticias nuestras, muy pronto.

Una vez se hubo recuperado del dolor, Peter volvió a su asiento. Esos tres tipos no habían dicho nada de que guardara el secreto, pero él sabía que si se lo decía a alguien, se enterarían. E irían a por él. Lo torturarían, le harían sufrir e incluso… incluso podían llegar a matarle. ¿Qué significaba para ellos un simple estudiante de Hogwarts, cuando habían hecho desaparecer a tanta gente importante?

Sin embargo, cuando recibió una nota anónima citándole una noche en un aula aislada del castillo, el recuerdo del dolor se había difuminado. Infundido con un valor nuevo, Peter arrugó la nota y pasó de ir a la cita.

Cuando se despertó esa noche, descubrió que no estaba en su cama. Levantó la mirada y descubrió que se encontraba frente al mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

El terror que invadió al pobre Peter fue tal que el Lord no tuvo necesidad de utilizar su varita. Esa misma semana, le grabaron la Marca Tenebrosa, después de su ritual de iniciación.

Peter nunca olvidaría esa noche.

Habían ido a atacar a unos partidarios de Dumbledore a su propia casa. Peter no tendría que intervenir en el asalto. No sabía que hacía allí, hasta que trajeron un bulto inconsciente hasta sus pies.

-Debes matarlo –le había dicho Malfoy. Peter se horrorizó. Nunca había matado ni siquiera un animalillo (exceptuando las lombrices y arañas que se comía cuando se transformaba en rata durante mucho tiempo), y ahora le pedían que usara una maldición imperdonable. Sabía que no sería capaz. Y mucho menos cuando, al resplandor de la marca tenebrosa que se elevaba en el cielo, le vio el rostro a su víctima.

Era su padre.

Peter no podía hacerlo. Definitivamente, _no iba a hacerlo_. Pero la marca tenebrosa le ardió en cuanto tuvo ese pensamiento. Aguantó el dolor tanto como pudo.

-¿No vas a hacerlo? –preguntó Malfoy. –Va a morir de todas formas. Si lo matas ahora, sufrirá menos que si lo asesinamos nosotros después. Sabes perfectamente que lo torturaremos para sonsacarle una valiosa información de la que tú y tu madre carecéis.

Peter siguió obstinadamente callado detrás de su máscara.

-Tú mismo.

Los mortífagos hicieron un corro alrededor del señor Pettigrew, y le reanimaron. Empezaron a hacer preguntas, lanzándole crucios cuando no quería contestar. Peter se asombró de la resistencia que su padre oponía, y se dijo que tendría que se una información muy valiosa para que no la quisiera revelar. Pero no pudo asombrarse durante mucho tiempo, pues los gritos de agonía de su padre le horadaban los oídos. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, se puso entre su padre y Malfoy.

-¿Qué haces, enano? ¿Acaso nos estás retando?

-Ya es suficiente.

-Aún no hemos conseguido la información que deseamos, mequetrefe.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver…! –escupió el señor Pettigrew.

Y entonces Peter lo hizo, sin saber por qué.

Levantó su varita, mientras una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla.

Pronunció las palabras…

Y el cuerpo sin vida del Señor Pettigrew cayó inerte a sus pies.

Ese día fue el que marcó la vida de Peter Pettigrew para siempre. Su actitud comenzó a cambiar, su personalidad se volvió sumamente cínica, y siempre tenía que actuar delante de sus amigos y amigas para que no sospecharan. Desde ese día, sólo se preocupó de su propia supervivencia, convirtiéndose en un vasallo fiel del Señor Oscuro.

Lo que Peter desconocía era que, desde la varita de cierto mago oscuro, había salido un hechizo _imperius_ tan sutil que ni él mismo se dio cuenta de que no había matado a su padre a propósito.

El día en que vendió a los Potter no fue nada especial para él. Había perfeccionado durante más de tres años la habilidad de actuar y fingir, consiguiendo que lo nombraran a él guardián secreto. Esa misma noche se reunió con Voldemort, y le pasó la información. Peter se arrepintió, oh, sí, y lloró. Pero lloró más por sí mismo que por sus amigos perdidos. Llevaba varios años siendo un cobarde. Y seguiría siéndolo hasta el día que muriese. ¿Por qué seguir viviendo como un humano, cuando ni siquiera se merecía tal trato? Había decidido pasar el resto de sus días como rata, tres días después de la muerte de los Potter, cuando Sirius lo encontró en un callejón. Pero eso no lo detuvo. Inculpó a sabiendas a su amigo para salvar el pellejo, pensando que ese sería su último acto de cobardía.

Pero se equivocó. Como siempre. Peter siempre se equivocaba.

Ahora lo veía claro. Agonizando en la oscura celda donde acababa de perdonarle la vida a Harry Potter, su vida había pasado delante de sus ojos. Lo último que vio fue a James, mirándole con lástima desde el techo de la mazmorra, con una mancha oscura de sangre en la frente.


End file.
